In osteotomy procedures, it is often advantageous for a bone plate to provide stabilization of the osteotomy site and compression of the osteotomy. When adequate stability is not achieved, the bone segment(s) may move, resulting in inferior biomechanics due to deviation from the planned alignment. Lack of compression at the osteotomy interface can also result in delayed or non-union outcomes. Many conventional bone plates also necessitate a multitude of plate designs in multiple sizes and orientations to address various clinical indications in bones, complicating bone plate selection and use. Accordingly, improvements to bone plates are desirable.